Changes
by Luna-Cara
Summary: Percy comes to an new School. But after everything what happened in his past, it's hard for him to trust other people. Can Annabeth become his friend and help him forgettig his past? Multiple POV's. All Human. I'm not a native English speaker, so sorry if it sounds bad.
1. Chapter 1

**All rights to Rick Riordan. I just own the plot. **

Percy's POV:

I walked into the Halls of my new School. _Goode High_. Like I expected before, it was a really small school and everyone knew everyone. But no one knew me. And this is why everyone glanced at me, as I entered the new school. I tried to keep my face cool and searched for the secretariat.

I sighed. I really wondered why I had to go to school so fast and didn't got a break to recover or so. Mary had said that it would be the best for me to go back to my normal life. And that included to go to school. To a new School. In the middle of the schools year. Yippie yeah.

I found the secretariat by luck.

As I entered the room, the secretary looked up from her paper work and smiled.

"Hello and welcome to Goode High." She said. "You must be the new student Perseus Jackson, right?"

I nodded.

"Good good. Here I have your schedule. Your first class will be English with Mr. Blofis. It's in Room 1.14. You just turn right and walk down the..." she interrupted herself as a man stepped out of the Teachers room. It was a man with dark hair and a kind face.

"Good Morning, Mr. Blofis."

"Good Morning Mrs. Smith and..."

"Oh right. This is Perseus Jackson, your new student."

"Oh okay, welcome here Perseus."

"Just say Percy please." I said and smiled a small smile at him.

"All right Percy. Then let's walk to the classroom."

I nodded.

"Have a nice first day at Goode, Percy!" Mrs. Smith called after me, as we walked out of the room.

"Thanks" I called back.

"May I ask where you come from or why you came to Goode in the middle of the school year, Percy?" Mr. Blofis asked me as we walked to the classroom.

"Yeah…well I'm from New York, I just moved here from the other side of the City."

"Okay, and may I ask why?"

"I don't want to talk about it, sorry." I answered with a sad smile which vanished as I remembered all the things what happened.

"It's okay." he said before we entered the classroom.

The Room was full with foreign faces and almost everyone stared at me. Except a view students in the back. The cool ones, as I suggested.

"Good Morning, students." Mr. Blofis said and suddenly everyone became quiet.

"This is our new student Percy Jackson." He introduced me.

I put a small smile on my face.

"Percy would you please sit there?" He showed on a place next to the window, behind a boy with dark hair and acne.

I nodded and went to my new place.

As I sat down the boy turned around.

"Hey, I'm Grover." He said.

He smiled at him. "I'm Percy."

"Nice to meet you. " he said.

"Same."

He turned back to the front and listened to the teacher.

Mr. Blofis was a really good teacher and the lesson was quite interesting.

Time flew by and the bell rang to signal the end of the lesson. I pulled my schedule out of my backpack to look up where my next lesson would be.

Math with Mrs. Dodds in Room 2.06.

I had no Idea where this room could be.

The boy in front of me – Grover – turned to me.

"What's your next lesson?" he asked.

"Math in Room 2.06." I answered.

"Cool, my lesson as well. If you want I show you the room."

"That would be really cool, thanks."

I grabbed my backpack and followed Grover out of the room. On our way there, I found out that Grover was at the same age as I was – 17 - and that he had something with his muscles in his legs and because of this, he walked on Crutches.

We were one of the first ones in the Room.

"You can sit next to me if you want. The Place is always free."

I nodded and smiled. As I looked around I saw two or three faces from English.

A Girl with short black hairs came in and sat in front of Grover. She turned around to him.

"I really hate Math." She said.

"I know." Grover answered.

"Really. I mean do we really need to know all this stuff in our life?"

Grover shrugged. "Apparently we do. Otherwise we wouldn't learn it."

The Girl sighed. Suddenly her eyes jerked to me.

"And you are…?"

"Percy." I said. "I'm the new one."

"I'm Thalia. Welcome and bla bla. Where do you come from?"

"I'm from New York and thanks."

"When you are from New York, than why did you come to this school?" she kept on asking.

"I lived in another part of New York. And now my old school is too far away."

"Okay." She turned back to Grover. "Have you seen Annie?"

He shook his head.

"That's strange. The lesson is starting in 1 Minute and she's never late." As Thalia said this, a Girl with long blonde curls and stormy grey eyes came in the classroom. She dropped on the chair next to Thalia, as the bell rang. A women with a leather Jacket and a strict face entered the room.

I guessed that this was Mrs. Dodds.

And I guessed that she wouldn't be my favourite teacher.

**Thanks for reading **

**I hope you like it. Please let me know if I should keep on or not.**

**Reviews would make me really happy ;)**

**And I hope you have or have had a beautiful day.**

**LunaCara**


	2. Chapter 2

Annabeth POV:

Stupid Mr. Rose. I asked him a simple question and he wouldn't stop talking the whole break. When he finally was done talking, I had to run to my next lesson, or else I would have been too late.

And being late was no option for me, for two reasons.

I never was late.

I had Math with Mrs. Dodds. And she would give me detention for being late, which I also never get.

I arrived in the classroom shortly before the bell rang.

I was the last one. No one comes late to Mrs. Dodds lessons.

I looked around the room and saw an unfamiliar face next to Grover. The boy had black hair. I guessed that he must be the new student that I heard about.

I dropped on my Chair next to Thalia.

She opened her mouth to ask me something. But I already knew what she would ask me and so I said: "Mr. Rose" before she could ask.

She closed her mouth and made a knowing face. Before she could ask more, Mrs. Dodds entered.

Next to students being late, she also hates them talking during her lesson.

I think she don't even like teenagers at all. But we don't like her too.

Anyway the lesson was pretty boring. And after what felt like ten hours the bell finally rang.

"Gods, I understand nothing in Math." I heard Thalia say next to me.

"It's easy." I returned.

"For you!"

I grabbed my backpack and started to walk out of the room. Thalia followed me.

Next we had English. I sat on my usual spot next to Thalia behind my friends Piper and Silena.

"Have you seen the new student?" Silena asked us, as they turned around to us.

"I saw him in Math. But I was really late and he sat behind me, so I couldn't take a good look on him." I answered.

"I talked to him." Thalia said.

"Really? How is he?" Piper asked.

"I heard he should be really hot." Silena wiggled her eyebrows at us. I just rolled my eyes at her, but also grinned at her.

"He's nice." Thalia said. "I just asked him where he comes from. But nothing more. Grover knows more."

"Hmm okay, we will ask him during Lunchbreak." Silena said and turned back, because Mr. Blofis entered the Room and started the lesson.

Time flew by and the bell rang to signalize the end of the lesson. We walked to the Cafeteria to meet up with the others on our usual table.

Grover was already there, but the new kid wasn't with him.

"I heard you talked to the new Student." Silena said as she sat across from him.

"Yeah. We have English and Math together. Why are you asking?" he asked.

"How is he?"

"He's really nice."

"Is he hot?"

"Ehm …maybe. I'm a boy."

"Didn't you tell him, that he could sit with us during lunch break?" Thalia asked him.

"Of course I told him that. I still wonder where he is. I had another lesson than he had."

"Maybe he's coming in a few minutes."

But he didn't. Maybe he couldn't find the cafeteria, or he found other students he could sit with or he just wasn't hungry or …

After the Cafeteria I had Biology. When I entered the Room I saw the new student sitting alone in the Room starring out of the Window.

I sat in front of him. Then I turned around to face him.

"Hey." I said.

He turned to me. "Hey."

"I'm Annabeth."

"Percy."

"Where have you been at lunch? Didn't Grover tell you that you could sit with us?" I was curious.

"Yes he did. But I wanted to be alone and I searched this Room."

"Oh okay. How do you like this school so far?"

"It's really cool here. Smaller than my old school and kinder students." He grinned.

I grinned back and studied his face. His face was small. He had sea green eyes - really beautiful - and messy raven black hair. As he smiled at me, I could see that the smile didn't reach his eyes.

The bell rang and all the other students entered the room.

"Where do you come from?" I asked Percy.

"I'm from New York. I just lived in another part."

"Okay." I wanted to ask him why he moved, but something in his eyes stopped me and the teacher entered the Room to start the lesson.


	3. Chapter 3

Percy's POV:

Biology was quite interesting. We learned something about sea animals. Did I mention that I want to be a marine biologist? I love everything that has to do with the sea.

After the Bell rang Annabeth turned back to me.

"What's your next lesson?" she asked. I took a look on my schedule.

"History, in Room 1.21." I answered.

"Same with me. Want to walk with me?"

I nodded. I would be stupid saying no. In a new school I should take every help I could get. Besides that, Annabeth seemed nice. But in the Beginning everyone is nice.

"You can sit next to me if you want to." I heard Annabeth say.

"Thanks." I said, as I sat next to her.

Two Girls entered the Room, sat in front of us and turned around.

One had long black Hairs and the other one had choppy brown Hairs and eyes like kaleidoscope.

"You must be Percy the new student. I'm Silena and this is Piper." The Girl with the black hairs said.

"Ehm…Hi?" I answered.

"How are you?"

"I'm fine, thanks…and you?"

"I'm fine too. Why did you come to a new school in the middle of the school year?"

"Because I moved here." I said it with a voice that made clear, that I didn't want to talk about it.

"Oookay… Do you have a Girlfriend?"

"No?" I answered suspiciously.

"Okay. How old are you?"

"17."

"Do you have siblings?"

"No."

"Hmm…what's your favourite colour?"

"Why do you want to know all that?" I asked still suspicious.

"I'm just curious. You're the new student. We just want to get to know you!" Silena defend herself.

"Aha…" I saw Thalia – I think that was her name – enter the Room. She sat on the other side of me.

"Okay." Silena kept on talking. "Which other…"

"Give him a break Silena." Thalia interrupted her.

"You just came now. It could be my first question!"

"I know you Silena. It's not your first. I think you have the ability to talk someone to dead."

"Thanks Thalia." Silena said.

"Sorry Percy." Thalia said to me. "She always interrogates new students. I just wonder how her boyfriend survived that."

"Charlie loves me. Always."

"Whatever."

Luckily the teacher interrupted our conversation with starting the lesson. I didn't really like being questioned.

My next lesson was in the same Room. Luckily Silena and Piper had a lesson in another Room. So they couldn't ask me more questions. Thalia and Annabeth had another lesson as well.

After a few Minutes, Grover entered the Room and sat next to me.

"Where have you been at Lunch break? Couldn't you find the Cafeteria?" he asked me.

"Yeah, kind of. I searched for it, but then I found the Biology room by luck and just stayed there. Besides that, I wasn't hungry."

"Okay."

After this lesson, I had Sport. But I had an Attest for this lesson (just in Case Mary had given one to me), which meant that I could maybe go _Home._

"Hey, do you have now Sports as well?" Grover asked me.

"Yeah…"

"Okay, than come we shouldn't be late."

We walked to the Hall.

The Hall was next to the Schools building. It was a really small one. When we arrived, we were the first ones in the locker room.

"You don't have Sport cloths with you. Sorry I just recognized that now. You should talk to the coach about that."

"Just tell me where he is, you don't have to accompany me." I fake smiled at him.

"All right, just walk down the corridor and turn right. Knock on the door, the coach should be there."

I nodded and walked out of the locker room until I saw the said door.

I knocked and heard a "Come in" from the inside.

I opened the door and saw a young Man, which I supposed was the coach.

"Oh hello, you must be the new Student Perseus." He greeted me.

"Call me Percy, please."

"Okay, Percy. I suggest you came to tell me that you don't have sport cloths with you, because it's your first day and you couldn't know that you have Sports today. But that's all right. I have some old cloths here for you."

"Actually I have an Attest. I'm not allowed to do Sports for the next 6 weeks. Sorry." I handed my Attest to him.

"Oh…okay." He grabbed the Paper and read it. "Is this your last lesson today?"

I nodded.

"Then I you are allowed to go home. I see you in 6 weeks." He smiled kindly at me.

"Thanks." I said and turned around to go _Home._

**I don't really like this Chapter. I hope it wasn't that bad and thanks for reading **

**Please Review. **


	4. Chapter 4

Annabeth's POV:

Sport was one of the few hours we all had together. We met Grover in the gym.

Mr. Loner our Sports teacher was already in the Hall and waited for us all to get changed.

As we waited for the other girls (for example Silena and Piper), we talked quietly to Grover.

"Doesn't Percy have Sport with us? Saw it on his timetable." I asked him.

"Yes actually he does. But he had no Sport clothes. Therefore I told him to go to the teacher to ask him for replacement clothes. Probably Mr. Loner had no clothes for him and sent him home, 'cause Percy told me he could go."

"He won't miss anything. We're just playing Volleyball." Thalia said.

Finally Silena and Piper came into the Gym and with them, the rest of the girls. Thalia and I were the fastest with changing. I think this was because I always wore my hair in a ponytail and therefore I didn't need to do my hair. And Thalia didn't care for that too.

Sport was really boring. Next to the grumbling from the girls and the show off from the boys, it was like always.

"Do we meet at Starbucks at 4pm today?" Grover asked.

We nodded. Then we walked to locker room.

"Did you see the new student?" I heard Drew telling her friends.

"Oh yeah. He looks so unbelievable good." Lauren said, one of Drew's friends.

The other girls just nodded or squealed.

Thalia rolled her eyes and mad a gag noise. We didn't really like Drew and her Friends. In my eyes they were humans who looked for social attention... especially from the other gender. If you know what I mean.

Silena and Piper also weren't fans from Drew. Although they somehow were related. I think cousins, over a few edges. They didn't even know that, by themselves.

"See you later." We said to Silena and Piper, after we were finished with changing.

"Drew is so obsessed with boys." Thalia said on our way home. "I'm feeling sorry for Percy. They will absolutely try to hit on him."

"That's true."

"But before that, Silena is going to bomb him with questions about everything. Today was just the beginning. You know how she is."

I nodded. Silena always asks new students everything about their life. And with everything, I mean everything. That today, before history was only the beginning. And those questions were harmless. And that Percy said 'no' to the question if he has a girlfriend was a big mistake. A really big mistake. Silena's favorite activity (next to shopping) was matchmaking students. Okay, not always students. Sometimes you were lucky enough to get another person. Not from our School. Silena tried to set Thalia up with a guy called Nico di Angelo. No one knows where she knows him from, but suddenly he was there and Silena invited him to all our Partys or activities. And all the time she made Thalia spend time with him on her own. Even Thalia knows that Silena is trying to set her up with Nico. But it didn't bother her too much.

"Okay, see you later. Are you picking me up?" Thalia asked as we arrived on her house.

"Sure. See you later." I waved and kept on walking home.

Thalia and I lived close to each other. We were best friends since we were kids. I think that was because we lived so close. Thalia was living alone with her Dad and her Brother Jason. Her Mother died really early. I think shortly after Jason's birth. Anyway, they're living since that day with their Dad.

Most of the time, they were alone at home, because her Dad was a CEO at a really popular electricity concern and all the time on business trips or in his office. One of the few advantages was, that he earns a lot of money, therefore they had a really big house and missed nothing. Except a Mom. And a real Dad.

When I opened the door to my house, I was welcomed by silence. I was alone. My Dad worked all day long. My Stepmother Helen and my two Stepbrothers Matthew and Bob were out for dinner, probably, or getting some groceries. I didn't care. I didn't really like her and I guess she didn't like me as well. And I saw my Dad just in the evenings or on the weekends. Sometimes I had the feeling that I didn't really belong to this Family.

My Mom – my real Mom – was a famous architect. She was always on business trips or the whole day in her office. That was one of the reasons, why her and my Dads relationship didn't work. After 2 or 3 Years they broke up. And a month after that my Mom recognized that she was pregnant. Well, you could say, I wasn't really planed. And because my Mom worked so much, she gave me to my Dad, who also wasn't really thrilled about taking care of a kid.

I walked to the kitchen and looked into our fridge to find something to eat. But there wasn't much. I guessed Helen forgot to go to the grocery store the day before and maybe that was the reason she went out to have lunch with the boys. Luckily I found some Pizza in the freezer compartment, which I put into the oven. After my lunch I did my Homework. And by the time I was done with Math it was 3.30 pm.

I grabbed my Jacket and my Purse and walked over to Thalia's house to pick her up.

She and Jason were waiting outside for me.

"Jason wants to come with us. I think he has a thing for Piper." Thalia said and wiggled with her eyebrows.

"W-what? N-no. I'm just bored!" Jason stuttered and blushed. I had to suppress my laughter.

"Let's go, we wanted to meet at four." I just said and started walking.

We arrived a few minutes after 4 at Starbucks. It was really crowded. We stood at the door and tried to find the others.

"How about we get something to drink. Maybe we see…" Jason started to say.

"Damn it, Travis." We heard Katie yelling and shortly after that Travis laughing.

"Or we're just following Katie's yells and Travis laughter." Thalia suggested.

We walked in the direction were the Yells came from and met a really angry Katie. I didn't really want to know what Travis did now. He and Connor loved playing pranks to people. Their favorite victim, or better said Travis favorite victim was Katie Gardner. The poor girl was always his target. Silena suspected that Travis showed her in a strange way his Love with those pranks. They were one of Silena's projects. Well, she's a matchmaker.

We were all curious to see if it would work. In this moment, I had my doubts.

I got myself some Coffee and walked back to the others.

"I'm throwing a Party on the Weekend." Silena said.

"Any special Occasion?" Grover asked.

"Do I need a Reason for a Party? Anyway, I thought about inviting Percy."

"Great Idea." Grover said and everyone nodded.

**Uhm...sorry that it took so long. **

**I just moved to an other country and I had tog get used to everything there.**

**Anyway, it would be nice if you leave a review to tell how it was and if I should keep on or not.**

**And it wont take that long again for future Chapters. I promise ;D**

**\- LunaCara**


	5. Chapter 5

Annabeth's POV:

It was quiet a funny afternoon at Starbucks. Silena planed her party for Saturday. Katie and Travis were fighting (Silena called it flirting) and everyone else was talking about everything.

Shortly said, it was nice.

Around 6 pm I started to walk home. I made a Stop at a store with business articles. I was looking for a new block. After I found one I went to checkout. In front of me - in the queue - stood Percy.

"Hey." I said to him and he turned around.

"Oh hey…Annabeth, right?"

I nodded. "Yeah. How was your first day?"

"It was okay. I thought it's going to be worse."

"Really. What did you think it would be like?"

"That I, for example, would have to stand in front of the class and tell them something about me. That would have been horrible."

"Oh, then you have nice teachers. There are a few teachers, who would have wanted you to tell something about yourself, in front of the class."

"Then I got lucky."

We were walking out of the store.

"Which direction do you have to go?" I asked him.

"That one." He pointed his Finger in the same direction that I had to go too.

"Same as me. We could walk together if you want to."

"Sure." We started walking. After a few Minutes of silence he asked: "Does Silena always interrogate people like me?"

"Oh yeah. You really should watch what you say to her. But you already made a mistake by saying no to the question whether you have a girlfriend or not."

"Why?"

"She's going to pair you off with someone."

"Oh damn."

"Now that you know it, you could watch out for the signs."

"And they would be…?"

"Firstly, she's going to leave you alone with a girl once in a while. Then she's going to interrogate you about that girl indirectly, later directly. She's going to place you all the time next to the girl, or she bumps you into that girl, so that you two touch each other. You know what I mean?"

He nodded.

"Anyway she's doing that really often. Sometimes it's conspicuous and sometimes it's not."

"Does it always work? I mean, do the person she's trying to pair off get together in the end?"

"Sometimes."

"Okay, thanks for the warning. I'm going to look out for the signs."

"You're welcome." After that we were silent again.

"Okay, I have to turn here." Percy said after a few Minutes.

"Alright. See you tomorrow in school. And get home well."

"Thanks, you too."

Then he turned around and walked away. After he got swallowed from the crowd I kept on walking home.

The evening was really boring. My Family already ate dinner when I came home. My Dad and Helen were watching Tv, Matthew and Bob were in their room doing something. I just went to my Room, and tried to read a book, which wasn't really easy with dyslexia.

When I walked into the Room where I had Math the next day, Percy and Grover were already sitting on their places behind me. I sat down myself and turned around to talk to them.

"Morning." Grover welcomed me. "As I can see, you got out of a talk with Mr. Rose today."

I grinned. "Just leaved the Room as fast as I could. Did you found your way home yesterday, Percy?"

He nodded and grinned. "Just turned on the wrong street, one time. But then I found it."

Grover was watching at us. "Did I miss something?"

"No. I just met Percy in the store for business article yesterday."

"Oh."

Thalia walked in the Room and sat next to me.

"And now we're having the horror subject Math."

"Oh come on, it's not that bad." I contradicted.

"Yes it is. The man, who found out about Math and made it a duty to learn about it, should get tortured and thrown into Tartarus."

I rolled my eyes. Thalia always had to overreact. I really don't want to say now that I had fun during Math lesson, but it wasn't that hard. But before I could say more, Mrs. Dodds, entered the Room and started with the lesson.

After the lesson I turned around to Percy again.

"We see us at lunch?" I asked.

"Sure. If I'm late, then I got lost."

"Then let's meet at the lockers. The ones near the Restrooms. Do you know which one I mean?"

He nodded. "Alright."

"Good." With that I turned back and followed Thalia out of the Room.

"Did I miss something between you and Percy? I mean yesterday you didn't really had time to talk that much and today you meet him at the lockers, so that he will sit with us during lunch. Do you like him?" She was grinning knowingly at me.

"What? No! I'm just trying to be nice." I defended myself.

"To whom you try to be nice?" Silena asked me, when she sat behind us.

"To Percy. They'll going to meet at the lockers, to walk together to the Cafeteria." Thalia answered her.

"I'll just show him the Way!"

"Aha…" Silena exchanged a look with Piper, which I couldn't interpret.


	6. Chapter 6

Annabeth's POV:

After the lesson, Silena turned around to me.

"We're sitting outside, just to let you know. Not that you two keep wandering around, looking for us."

I nodded. "All right. Then I go picking him up." I grabbed my bag and put my block in it.

"See you." Of course I didn't miss the look that Piper and Silena exchanged again. I decided to ignore it and made my way to the lockers.

I already saw Percy standing there, with Mr. Blofis. I stopped a few feet away from them. I mean their conversation wasn't my business.

"Hello Annabeth." Mr. Blofis suddenly said. Percy just waved at me.

"Hey." I answered and then stood next to them.

"Do you know each other?" Mr. Blofis asked us. We nodded.

"Oh okay. Anyway Percy, if you ever have a problem, feel free to come to me."

Percy nodded. "Thanks Mr. Blofis."

"Sure. And now, go eat something. Annabeth surely will show you the way, right?"

"That's what I'm here for."

"Oh. That's the reason why you were standing there."

Percy and I nodded.

"Okay. Then I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye." Percy said.

With a little nod in my direction, Mr. Blofis left. Probably to walk to the teachers Room, or where else Teacher's spend their Lunch break.

"We're sitting outside, because the weather is so beautiful." I told Percy.

"Alright."

"Okay let's go. Who knows what Silena will think of us. She already exchanged strange Looks with Piper when I went to pick you up."

We walked together to the others.

"Piper is the one who sat next to Silena in History, right?"

"Jep. The one with the brown hairs."

"Okay."

We walked out of the building and found the others on a big table in the middle of the sun.

"Okay, these are Travis and Connor, Katie and Juniper, Leo and Frank. And you already know Grover, Thalia, Silena and Piper." I pointed on every Person I mentioned. "And that guys, is Percy." I introduced him.

"Hey" he said.

Everyone mumbled a hello while they were sliding together, to make room for Percy and me.

"And Percy? How do you like our little School?" Frank asked him.

"It's okay. Thanks for asking."

We heard loud laughing from another Table. Percy turned around to the table were the laughter came from.

"You should be cautious around them. These are…" I started.

"That's Drew, right? And the other one I think is called Laura or Lauren."

"Yeah." Piper said. "How do you know that?"

"She talked to me before Break and introduced herself. And she said if I want, I could sit with them during lunch break. And bla bla."

"What did you answer?" Grover asked him.

"No thanks. Obviously. Otherwise I wouldn't sit here." He answered.

"Right."

We all laughed. Actually we laughed during the whole lunch break. Percy was really funny and everyone liked him. In retrospect I kinda recognized, that he never really talked about himself and he never answered questions about his past, he just talked around them.

"You always have to be cautious around Connor and Travis." I said to Percy while we were on our way to Biology.

"Why?"

"They love playing pranks. Especially Katie is Travis favourite victim. Silena says, that this would be Travis strange type to show her his love."

"Aha. I guess Silena tries to indirectly pair them off?"

"Jep. And always take care of your purse around Connor and Travis."

"Okay, thanks for the warning."

"No problem. I just wish someone had warned me because of the pranks."

We sat on the same places in Biology as on the day before and I turned around to him again.

But before I could say anything, we heard that loud laughter again. It was from the same person as it was in lunch break.

I turned to the door and saw Drew and Lauren entering the Room. Somehow I had repressed that she has this course with me. Drew turned in our direction and smiled seductive at Percy. Well I think she tried to be seductive, but it kinda seemed shabby and ridiculous to me.

"Good luck with her." I just said to Percy and turned back to the front, because the lesson was starting.

"Good morning class." Mr. Solon greeted us. "Today you need to find a partner. Then you come to me and get a paper with tasks about a special sea animal. You have time until tomorrow to make a poster about it."

It started to get noisy in class, because everyone was talking and looking for his partner. I turned around to Percy.

"Do you want to be my partner?" I asked.

He smiled and nodded. "Sure. I mean I know no one else."

"Oh I think Drew would love to be your partner. Judging by the way she was looking over at us."

And she really was looking at Percy.

"I go and get the papers. Do you care which animal we take?"

"No, I don't."

I stood up and walked to the front of the classroom and grabbed one of the papers, without looking what animal it was. Then I walked back to Percy.

"We have the sea dog." Percy said, after he looked a while at the paper.

"Then let's go to the schools library and let's see if we will find something about it."

"You have a library in the school?"

"Sure. Every school has that. Didn't you have one at your old school?"

"Honestly, I don't know."

I laughed. "Anyway here, we have one. So, let's go."

We told Mr. Solon that we'll go to the Library, and then we started walking. When we arrived there I started looking for books about sea animals, while Percy sat himself in front of the computer and started research.

At the end of the lesson we had a lot of information, but not enough.

"Maybe, we should meet this afternoon, to continue. Do you have time?" I asked Percy on our way to the next lesson.

"Yes I have time."

"Great…how about we meet at my house. Or do you prefer your house?"

"No. Yours is okay."

"Alright."

I gave him my address and we agreed upon meeting at 3 pm. We were discussing that on our way to history. I didn't want Piper and Silena to know about it. They would just ask stupid questions and exchange strange looks.


	7. Chapter 7

Percy's POV:

It was a few Minutes before 3 pm and I finally found the right street. The street where Annabeth lived in. Now I just had to find the House.

After 5 more minutes I found the right house and rang the bell.

Annabeth opened the door.

"Hey. Come on in."

I walked down the entrance hall and took off my shoes.

There were three doors. Right. Left. Straight ahead. And one stair to the next floor.

"We go to my room, if that's okay for you."

I nodded and followed her the stairs up to the next floor. On this floor there were 5 doors and another staircase.

"We need to go to the next floor. My Room is in the attic."

I followed her up the next staircase. There were 2 more doors. We went through the left one and entered a big room. The walls were painted in a light grey and across from the door was a window, just in the diagonally wall.

Also across from the door was a desk with a laptop and a book on it. Next to it was a bookshelf, full of books.

I guess Annabeth likes reading.

On the left side of the door stood a big bed and next to it a cupboard. On the right side only were dressers because of the diagonal walls. On the wall were the desk stood, hung notes on the wall. From afar it looked like some drawings. But when I got closer I recognized that they were designs. I guess buildings.

In comparison to my room it was much bigger and more beautiful.

We sat down in front of her desk. There already were pencils, a poster, Papers and the notes we collected during our research. But it still wasn't enough, obviously. This was the reason why we still had to keep on researching.

After 2 hours, I got headache from all the reading. I have dyslexia and the words are moving away from the pages. You see, reading doesn't really count to my hobbies.

"We're almost done. Oh by the way, do you want to drink something?" Annabeth asked after a while.

"Oh Yeah, please. "

"Alright. What do you want? We have Water, Lemonade, Coke, Coffee, Tea…"

"I take a glass of Water."

"Alright. Be right back." Then she stood up and walked out of the Room downstairs, to the kitchen as I suspected. While she was downstairs, I looked around in her Room.

Between the designs she hung up Pictures. On many I recognized the people which I met at school. On a few other Pictures, I saw her with another girl in childhood age. When I looked closer I recognized Thalia. They must have been friends for a really really long time.

After I was done watching the pictures, I took a better look on the designs. They were really good. Not that I know something about it, but it was really good in my opinion.

I heard the door opening and Annabeth stepped next to me.

"I want to be an architect, just like my mom." She said to me. I guess she must have recognized how I was eyeing her designs.

"They are really good?"

"You think so?"

"Yeah. Well I think they are really good."

"Thank you." She said again and blushed a little bit.

I just smiled at her. It was kinda cute, that she blushed.

"Uhm…here is your water."

"Thanks."

"Should we keep on doing our presentation?"

I nodded and we kept on working on our poster. After one more hour we were done.

"Finally." Annabeth sighed.

I leaned back in my chair and looked at our poster.

"In my opinion we made that really good." I said.

Annabeth nodded. "Me too."

We heard yelling from downstairs. It sounded like two boys.

"Oh man…these are my two half-brothers Matthew and Bob. Just ignore the yelling. Probably Matthew played Bob a prank again. Just like always."

"Sounds nice. How old are they?"

"12."

"Both?"

"They're twins."

"Cool."

"Well…I think it's annoying. Especially the pranks. There almost worse than the Stoll's pranks."

"You mean Travis and Connor?"

Annabeth nodded. "Yes, they."

"What pranks are the playing, anyway? Travis and Connor. I mean, for what do I need to prepare myself."

"Everything. From Water on the chair until stealing your clothes while you in swim lesson. Everything is possible."

"We're having swimming as lesson?"

"Yeah, in Summer. Instead of sports. We also have a swim team in our school. But they are really bad, if you ask me."

"Do they go on competitions?"

"Yes. But like I already mentioned, they are bad. We never won. We are always on the last places and we have this team for 2 or 3 years now. Meanwhile not even their girlfriends go to their competitions."

"That's embarrassing."

"Yes. Do you like swimming?"

"Uhm, well yes."

"You could join if you want to."

"Better not."

"You don't even have to be good. You wouldn't even stand out."

I laughed. "That's not the reason. Being bad I mean."

"What is it then?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Okay. When do you have to be home?"

"At latest I have to be back around 12 pm."

"Really? You can stay away that long?"

I nodded.

"Woah. My dad would never allow that. I have to be back at least at 8 pm."

"Me too, earlier."

Luckily Annabeth didn't asked more.

"If you want to, we can go having dinner together. I guess my Family already ate without me."

"I would love to. I missed dinner at home too."


	8. Chapter 8

Percy's POV:

We were walking down the stairs.

"Is it okay for you, if we go to the fast food Restaurant around the corner? They have really delicious burgers."

"Sure. I don't really know fast food restaurants around here."

"Okay. Then it's a decided thing."

When we were getting on our shoes, one of the doors in the entrance hall opened – I saw the kitchen – and a woman came out of the Room. Once she saw us she stopped and looked surprised at us.

"Annabeth? I didn't know that you have visitors. I'm Helen, her Mom." She took a step towards me and stretched out a hand.

"Percy." I said and took her hand to shake it.

"We're going, Helen." Annabeth said.

"Okay. Be home by 8 pm at the latest."

"Yeah." Then we walked out of the house.

After a few minutes walking in silence Annabeth said: "She's not my mother.'

"What?" I asked confused.

"Helen I mean. She is not my Mom."

"Oh…okay."

"My Dad married her when I was 5 years old. And shortly after their marriage she gave birth to the twins."

"You don't sound really enthusiastic. You don't like her?"

"Well, not really. Sometimes they forget that I'm still there."

"How do you mean that?"

"Sometimes they're having dinner at a Restaurant and they forget to tell me about that or they do it on purpose. I don't really know that."

"And your real Mom? Do you two have contact?"

"No, I never met her. I just know, that she is an architect and that she is traveling a lot."

"Well I don't know my Dad."

"Not at all?"

"Nope. I don't even know if he still is alive or what his name is. My Mom mentioned his Name one time. It was something with po in the beginning. I think."

"Can't you just ask her again?"

"No."

"Okay…did your Mom get married again, just like my Dad?"

"Yes she did. When I was 8, she married a man named Gabe."

"You don't sound enthusiastic as well."

"I wasn't." He neither treated me nor my mom really well. But I didn't tell that Annabeth. I haven't told anyone. Not even my Mom knew it all.

"Was? Aren't they together anymore?"

"No."

We entered the fast food Restaurant and walked to the counter.

It was almost empty, so we hadn't waited too long until it was our turn.

We bought Burgers and French fries and then looked for a place in the windows.

"They are really delicious." I said after a few bites.

"Told you so." Annabeth laughed.

I grinned and kept on eating.

"By the way, what do you want to become?" Annabeth asked sometime.

"How come you ask me that now?"

"Well I told you this afternoon, that I want to be an architect. And I just remembered that I don't even know what you want to become."

"Oh. I want to become a marine biologist."

"A marine biologist? Sounds cool. But why of all do you want to be a marine biologist?"

"I like everything that has to do with water. It had been that way my whole life."

"That's also one of the reasons, why you like swimming, right?"

I nodded.

"That also means you must like biology currently."

I nodded again. After that we kept on eating in silence. But it wasn't an uncomfortable silence.

Annabeth was nice and the time with her flew by.

After we were done eating, we started our way back home.

"We'll see us tomorrow in school." Annabeth said to me when we reached the corner were our paths got separated.

"That's right. And don't forget our poster." I grinned at her.

"Never." She grinned back.

I turned around and walked towards my home.

When I entered my Room I put my stuff on the desk, sat down on my bed and looked around in my Room. Compared to Annabeth's Room, it was really small. Across from the door was a small window and the walls were blue – my favourite colour. Next to the window stood my bed, in front of it – directly next to the door – was my cupboard and across from my bed was my desk. The only picture that was in my Room was a Picture from me and my Mom. There wasn't more. My Room more looked like a stuffed chamber. But it was fairly cozy.


	9. Chapter 9

Annabeth's POV:

I just arrived at the school and walked to my locker, when Silena took my left and Piper took my right arm.

"Hey? Did you do something nice yesterday?" Silena asked me.

"Well I did a poster for Biology?" I answered.

"Alone?" Piper asked.

Now it started to get strange. Probably they saw me with Percy. I really didn't want to know what they were thinking.

"What did you see?" I asked suspicious.

"You and Percy." Silena started.

"Having dinner together at a Fast food Restaurant." Piper continued.

"So what?" I replied. " We made that Poster for Biology together and then we went to eat something because we were hungry."

"And how was it?" Silena asked.

"Was what?"

"The Dinner I mean. With Percy. What were you talking about?" they kept on asking.

I rolled my eyes. "It was nice. What should we have talked about? We just talked about the things normal people talk about."

"Aha. So, it was nice?" Piper asked.

"I have a lesson now. We see us at lunch break." I released myself from their grip and walked fast to my locker to get my book for the next lesson and to put my poster in my locker. Then I walked as fast as I could to my first lesson.

"What did I just hear from Piper and Silena?" Thalia asked me on our way to Math. "You and Percy had a date?"

I raised an eyebrow. "A Date? We didn't had a Date."

"What then?"

"We made a poster for biology and after that we went eating because we were hungry. Nothing more."

"The beginning sounds boring, but the rest sounds like Date."

"Okay, then see it as you want to see it."

"I will. As a date." She winked at me and sat down on her place.

Shortly after that, Percy and Grover entered the Room and sat behind us.

I gave Thalia a death glare, but she only grinned at me. Luckily she couldn't say something to Percy, because Mrs. Dodds entered the Room and started with the lesson.

After the lesson I turned around to Percy.

"Do you want to walk together to the Cafeteria again? It's raining, so we won't sit outside today."

"Sure." He smiled at me.

"Good. See you later."

I turned around to the front and walked with Thalia to English. On our way I tried to ignore her Looks at me.

When we arrived and walked to our places I couldn't longer ignore her.

"What?" I asked.

"You agreed upon meeting again to walk together to the Cafeteria. "

"So? Yesterday we sat outside."

Thalia raised an eyebrow.

Then Silena and Piper entered the Room and sat in front of us. They were really late though, so they couldn't ask me so many questions, because Mr. Blofis just arrived shortly after them at the room.

After English I stood up and walked out of the Room to the lockers, so I could wait for Percy.

I didn't need to wait long until I saw him.

"I met Silena and Piper this morning in front of the school. Well I walked past them and they looked weirdly at me and winked." Percy said frowning.

"They saw us yesterday, when we had dinner. And now they think it was a date."

"Oh. Yeah that explains everything."

"Just wait until we sit down at the table with them. This is going to be fun."

"How?"

"They probably ask us a lot of questions about yesterday and then they will give us looks which we can't analyze."

"Oh no, I don't really feel like answering all their questions. I hate it to get interrogated. Do we really have to sit with them?"

"Where else do you want to go?"

"It's not raining anymore. We could sit outside."

I thought about that a little bit. Sitting outside was a really good idea. Who knows what Silena and Piper would ask us. But we could avoid them just a little bit more.

"Okay. Let's go outside. I don't really feel like answering their questions too." I finally said and smiled at him.

I really liked spending time with him. I already recognized that the day before. Even when we were not talking, it wasn't comfortable. But I preferred talking, though.

We walked outside and sat on a dry bench under a tree.

"Somehow I like raining." Percy said after a few Minutes.

"Why?"

"I don't know. Someone told me once, that rain cleans the world from dirt. Or something like that. Anyway, it sounds like a nice imagination. And, I like the smell after the rain."

"It really smells good after it rains." I agreed.

After that we talked about this and that, until it was time to go to the Biology room.


	10. Chapter 10

Annabeth's POV:

We stood in front of my locker. Percy stood next me, while I got our poster from my locker, when someone ran against Percy.

"Oh shit. Sorry." It was a boy, as I recognized on his voice. "I didn't see you. Are you the new kid?"

I turned around to them. "Yes he is. That Percy, is Benny."

"Hi Benny. " Percy said to him.

"Why are you so in a rush Benny?" I asked him.

"Well…someone is following me."

"Did you again play a prank to someone that backfired?"

"Yes. Well it went good. But I just forgot to be long gone."

I laughed. "Like always."

"By the way. Did you see Lona?"

I shook my head.

"When you see her, can you tell her that I wait for her on the parking place after school, in case I'm still alive?"

"Yeah, I can do that."

"Good thanks. I need to go. Bye Annabeth, bye Percy."

Then he kept on running.

"He is worse than the Stoll twins with pranks." I said to Percy.

"Good to know." He said.

"Okay. Come on, or else we will be too late for Biology."

We got a really got mark for our poster in Biology. For Percy it was one of the best marks he ever got.

But not for me. In contrast to Percy I'm almost every time one of the best in class. But Percy told me, that he always is one of the worst. Especially in Math.

"When you need help, you can ask me. I would like to help you." I offered him.

"Thanks. I'll come back to it."

Silena and Piper were already in the Room where we had History.

"And? Ready, to get interrogated?" I asked Percy quietly as we walked to our place. Silena and Piper turned around immediately.

"Where have you been during lunch break?" Silena asked.

"Outside." I answered.

"Why?" Piper asked.

"Why not?"

Silena and Piper exchanged a look.

"Okay then. Well Percy. How was it yesterday? The Dinner with Annabeth?" Silena asked him.

"Good?"

"Just good?" Piper interfered.

"Nice?"

"Do you go out for Dinner today too?"

"I don't know? I don't think so."

"Would you two like to go to Starbucks with us at 4 pm?" Silena asked.

Meanwhile Thalia sat next to us.

"I'll come." I said.

"Me too. I have nothing better planned." Percy said.

"Perfect. But now back to lunch break. What did you do?" Silena kept on asking.

"Like I already said we sat outside and ate." I answered.

"But why? And 'Why not' is not an answer."

"Because it wasn't raining and I wanted to sit outside. Annabeth just accompanied me." Percy said.

"Aha. Accompanying. Well then." Piper meant.

But I could hear in their voice, that they didn't believe him.

Luckily our teacher entered and started with the lesson.

After History, when Silena and Piper were already out of the room, Percy turned around to me, before I could leave the Room with Thalia.

"In which Starbucks are we meeting actually?"

"The one in Rose street." I answered.

"And where is this street?"

"Hmm…where do you live?"

"Baker street."

Wasn't there this orphanage?

"Okay…you walk down Baker Street and turn left on Rock Street. And then you walk down until you see Rose Street and turn. There you can see the Starbucks. You can't miss it."

He probably tried to remember the description of the way, but already forgot the half of it. I could see that in his face.

Somehow that made me laugh.

"Or we are just meeting there, where we parted on Monday." I said to him.

"That sounds amazing."

"All right. Meet you there at 3.45 pm." Then I walked out of the Room with Thalia, who starred strangely at me, to the next room.

On our way we met Lona.

"Hey Lona. Benny asked me to tell you, that he waits for you on the parking place after School."

"Thanks Annabeth."

Then we kept on walking.

At 3.45 pm I stood at the corner, where Percy and I parted on Monday.

I didn't need to wait long for him, because he suddenly stood next to me.

"Hey." He greeted me.

"Hey."

Then rain had stopped and the clouds moved on, so that the sun could shine directly into Percy's eyes. Somehow I got lost in the green of his eyes and recognized how beautiful they actually were. I already recognized that before, but now in the sunlight, they were much more beautiful.

"Should we go?" I heard him asking.

"Uhm…sure." I turned away from him.

What was wrong with me?

We walked down the street and turned on Rose Street. When we arrived in Starbucks all the others were already there and sat on the same table as on Monday.

"Let's buy something to drink first." I said to him. We walked to the counter to buy something.

After we bought our drinks, we sat down with the others.

I sat next to Percy and Silena.

"Hey Percy." She started. "I throw a Party on Saturday. And you are invited."

"Okay. Thanks. I need to ask if I can come, but I think I can."

"Perfect. It starts at 8 pm. Annabeth knows where it is."

**Thanks for reading :)**

**And thanks for those who review and all. **

**I hope you had a great Halloween. Well I had, but I saw things I rather want to forget ;D**

**Sorry if this Chapter sounds strange. I don't really think it's good.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading and I hope the next Chapter wont take to long :)**

**\- LunaCara**


	11. Chapter 11

Percy's POV:

It was Saturday. The day of Silena's Party. I really didn't know what I should expect. Just like Silena suggested I walked with Annabeth, because she knew the way and I didn't.

I waited on the same street we met on the Wednesday before. After 5 Minutes Annabeth came.

"Sorry, did you wait long?" she asked me, when she stopped in front of me.

"No. It just felt like 5 hours." I grinned.

"Idiot." She laughed.

"No, seriously. I'm here just for 5 Minutes."

"Good." We started walking. "Silena doesn't live far away from us. We probably will walk between 20 to 30 Minutes. Depends on how fast we walk."

"All right"

"When do you have to be home?" she asked me.

"Midnight. And you?"

"Me either. We just go around 11.30 pm."

"Okay."

We were walking a few minutes in silence.

"How are Silenas Party's, actually?" I asked Annabeth after a while.

"They are okay. You're just lucky that it's not a motto party. Then everybody would have to get dressed, just like she tells us how to. Or she gives you an outfit."

"Oh. And what does she expect of us? Some weird games like spin the bottle or else?"

"I hope not. Sometimes she does that. But I always could hide from it."

"Okay. Than I have to hide too. I always hated spin the bottle. I was always that person who had to do the stupidest things ever."

"Well, when we play that tonight, then we could hide together somewhere in the house." Annabeth winked at me and grinned.

"Sounds good."

"Perfect."

After that, we were quiet again. But it wasn't uncomfortable.

Silena's House was huge. More like a mansion. Maybe it was one. I mean I just saw the front.

"Silena's Mom is a model. Aphrodite, maybe you know her. Anyway, she's really successful and rich. Just wait until you enter the house."

We rang the doorbell. After a few seconds the door opened and Silena stood in front of us in a little black dress.

"Hey you two." She welcomed us and let us in.

She lead us through a long corridor and a big living Room. The walls and the furniture were hold in beige colours and everything looked really expensive. And empty. Either we were the first ones, or everyone was invisible.

Only when Silena kept on walking I saw the door on the other side of the Room. She opened it and walked in that room. There were already a few people. I saw Piper, Thalia, Connor, Benny, Grover, Juniper, Katie, Travis, Frank and a few other people from school. The Music was loud, but not so loud that we had to scream to understand each other. The Room was really big. Across from us were 2 big sofas in black, or another dark colour. In front of the walls were tables with drinks and bowls of snacks in it. Light came from 4 standing lights on the ground, which only radiated damped light.

"Come on, we're going to the others." I heard Annabeth saying next to me.

I just nodded.

"Heeeeey." Piper greeted us and hugged Annabeth and then me. Next to her was a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"That's Jason. Thalia's brother." Annabeth said.

"Thalia's younger brother." Thalia said who suddenly stood next to me.

Jason rolled his eyes but hold out his hand for me to shake it "Hey."

I took his Hand. "Hey I'm Percy."

He smiled. "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise."

"He just came here, because he tries to hit on Piper." Thalia whispered to me.

I laughed. Jason didn't hear it, he got dragged away from Piper.

"They are soooo cute together." I heard Silena squealing.

"Are they even together?" I asked.

"Not now." Silena winked at me.

"That means, Silena's going to help a little bit." Annabeth whispered to me.

"I already thought so."

"Hey Percy." Frank called and Leo next to him waved in my direction.

I waved back.

"Hey Silena, did you plan any games for tonight?" Annabeth asked.

"Hmm…I don't know. Maybe we're playing spin the bottle later or some other Partygame."

"Then I know, what were gonna do." Annabeth whispered and I laughed.

"I just go and see if more guests will arrive. Have fun." Silena said and then went away.

I looked around again. A lot of the other party guests were dancing on the improvised party dance floor. The Rest stood around, just like we did.

"Do you want to come with me to get something to drink?" Annabeth asked me and I nodded.

We walked to the table with the drinks on it. There were Cokes, Sodas, Water various juices and a lot of alcohol.

"Towards the end, almost everyone gets drunk." Annabeth said next to me. "Sometimes they even play spin the bottle when their drunk. It's funny. Then no one gets it, that I'm sitting outside and don't play with them. And the things that they have to do are so funny. Or all the confessions. Just because everyone is drunk they tell the most embarrassing stories, but on the next day, they won't remember a thing."

"I can imagine."

I chose Coke. I mean it was only 8 pm and I didn't want to walk home. Totally drunk. With Annabeth.

**Hey:)**

**Thanks for the Reviews. Sorry that you had to wait a little bit longer for this crappy Chapter. I'm a little bit frustrated these days and when I'm frustrated and depressed, I don't really feel like writing, because I know it's going to be bad.**

**Yeah anyway thanks for reading:)**

**And sorry for that Chapter. I think it's really bad and without any action **

**LunaCara**


	12. Chapter 12

**All rights to Rick :)**

Annabeth's POV:

Around 10 pm half of the guests were drunk, except Percy and me. We were just a little bit tipsy.

"And now, let's play spin the bottle." Silena called.

I gave Percy a questioning look.

"Without me." He said and shook his head.

"Likewise. But I don't think we need to hide. I don't think they would recognize us sitting outside and not playing."

"All right."

We sat on the couch, while all the others – and I mean everyone – sat in front of us in a circle on the floor.

"You want to drink something?" Percy asked me.

"Sure. I'll take a beer."

"All right. Be right back." He stood up and got something to drink for us.

When he came back, he had two bottles of beer in his hands. He gave me one and sat down next to me. The others already started with the game. The beginning was really boring. There were only boring questions like: Did you ever had detention or who was your first kiss?

But then it got interesting. Travis and Katie had to kiss. Instruction from Silena.

Both didn't look enthusiastic about it – or they tried to look unenthusiastic – I don't think they didn't like it. Then Connor had to kiss a boy. Their faces were too funny.

Really laughable.

Then someone really drunk had to spin the bottle. He didn't really was able to spin though, he threw the bottle around the room. After a few minutes he finally made it. But he didn't know a good question. Someone different, who wasn't that drunk challenged another person to sing. It was horrible. He missed every note but laughed about himself.

After that they had to tell embarrassing stories. For example someone farted during a test. Really loud. The next one had an open zipper during a presentation in front of the class. The next one fell asleep in class and talked in his sleep.

And more things like that.

" Annabeth and Percy have to kiss now." Silena said.

"Uhm Silena?" I asked.

"We don't play." Percy said.

"You're boring. Jus' do it!" Silena said. You could really hear the Alcohol in her voice.

I inconspicuous took a look on my watch.

Damn, it already was 5 Minutes after 11.30 pm and Percy had to be home at midnight. My dad told me, that he doesn't care when I come home. At the latest around 9 am in the morning for breakfast.

But I told Percy that I have to be home at midnight as well, so that we could walk together.

"It's 11.35 pm, Percy." I told him.

"Then let's go. I really need to be home at midnight."

"Okay. Then come on." I turned around to Silena and said. "We need to go Sil. It was a really good party."

"Yeah. Really. And thanks for the invitation." Percy said.

"Hey wait. You need to kiss! You are not allowed to go before that."

"Okay." Percy said.

He turned around, leaned into me and kissed me on my cheek.

"Well, bye Silena and thanks for the party." I called and then Percy and I walked out of the Room, before Silena could say any more.

When we were outside I started laughing.

"She never said, that I have to kiss you on the lips." Percy said and laughed too.

Thought I don't had a problem with him really kissing me.

"And? How did you like the Party?" I asked him.

"It was a really good Party."

"Well. She throws a lot party's and normally they are more fun. It wasn't that good today. You'll see what I mean!"

"Can't wait for it."

"Oh and then we really have to hide during spin the bottle."

"Okay."

"Because next time they won't let us slip away just like today."

After that we kept on walking in silence.

Shortly before midnight we arrived on the corner, where our ways parted.

"Well then. See you on Monday in school, right?" he asked me.

I nodded. We stood across each other. No one turned away.

Suddenly Percy took a look on his phone.

"Damn it, it's almost midnight. I really need to hurry."

"Do you really need to be home at 12 pm?" I asked him.

"Yes, or else I won't get in. Bye. See you on Monday." Then he turned around and ran.

On the next morning my phone woke me up at 8.30 am. I had a message.

'Hey. I'm around. You want to grab some coffee together? – Luke'

**Hey :)**

**thanks for reading. And sorry that it took so long. :/**

**I hope you had a great Christmas and happy new year :)**

**\- LunaCara**


End file.
